A Sisters Revenge
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: After Gothels death everything seems great for Rapunzel and Eugene. But when Gothel's twin sister vows revenge on the both of them, will Rapunzel and Eugene be able to survive the rage she has towards the both of them?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Here's another random idea I had. I read some stories in the Tangled section but am not sure if there's any story like this. If there is, I apologize and will be grateful if someone could let me know so I can take it off. Don't want to be accused of copying from someone else. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Disney.**

Once upon a time, in a far away land there were two twin sisters and their parents. Ten year old Adele and Gothel were as close as two sisters could get. They loved each other as much as any good twin sisters could. They did everything together and told each other everything that they wanted to be when they grow up. Gothel wanted to be a dancer, but not just any dancer, the BEST dancer in all the land. Adele wanted nothing more but to be a housewife and have children. They made a private promise that whatever life would throw at them; they would still stay close together.

As the years went on Adele soon began courting, and Gothel was one of the best dancers in the land.

One day on the eve of their eighteenth birthdays, Adele took a walk in the woods… and never returned. Gothel and her parents searched far and wide for the missing girl, but couldn't find her. Weeks later the parents knew it was time to give up… she wasn't coming back. Gothel was heartbroken.

One night Gothel packed up her belongings in a sack, and ran away. She went on a long journey in search of her sister. As the years progressed on, the journey looked as though as it was in vain. Gothel hid away from the world, and lived out her young years alone in a cave. Soon her dark black locks turned silver and her skin was wrinkled. She knew her time was coming to an end.

One night, Gothel awoke to see a figure standing above her. She was to weak to yell or get away. The figure leaned down next to her and removed its cloak. Gothel gasped, before her stood her twin sister, Adele. But how could it be? She still looked like the eighteen year old that got lost in the woods.

Adele had a beautiful golden dress on that seemed to glow. She smiled at Gothel, and helped her up and outside the cave. She led Gothel towards a cliff, where another golden glow could be seen. Adele smiled at her sister.

"Dear Gothel, the night that I was taken away from you, two pieces of the sun fell to the earth. One fell on me, and one fell over there. If you sing to the glowing flower that I am taking you to, you will live forever as I am."

Gothel laughed, why would anyone live forever all old a wrinkly? Adele and Gothel soon reached the golden flower. Adele put Gothel's hand on the flower and sang a strange haunting tune

"_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse, _

_Bring back what once was mine."_

The flower started glowing, and Gothel started feeling a tingly feeling on her skin.

"_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the Fates design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine."_

As Adele finished the song, she took a mirror out from behind her cloak and faced it toward her sister. Gothel gasped, right before her stood the beautiful young woman that she vaguely remembered being.

Adele smiled, "You see sister, we never have to die. We can be together forever as long as this flower stays safe and hidden from the outside world. You must not let anyone find it, Gothel. If someone else does, you will quickly turn back into the old woman you were and perish."

After centuries of keeping it safe, it was found and taken away. When Gothel found out it was for an ill queen, who ended up giving birth to a beautiful golden haired girl, she made the hasty decision to hide what has happen to her sister, and go out to find the child.

After stealing the little princess, she knew she couldn't fail her sister again. She went and hid herself and the child in a tower.

Eighteen years went by, and the beautiful golden haired girl, Rapunzel got curious about the world and left the tower when Gothel went to get something special for her birthday. When Gothel saw royal guards around, she feared that they were looking for the princess. Returning to the tower, she found Rapunzel gone.

After finally getting her back, Rapunzel soon realized she was the missing princess. Gothel couldn't lose her flower again, so she attempted to steal her away again, and take her far, far away where no one would find them. Her plan was ruined when the wanted thief Flynn Rider, tried to rescue her, and ended up chopping off Rapunzel's golden locks. Gothel shriveled up and fell from the tower.

After returning to the castle, Rapunzel and Flynn, now known as Eugene, knew they would live happily ever after now. But little do they know, they weren't the only ones to see Gothel fall from the tower…

* * *

><p>After watching Rapunzel and Eugene ride off on the white horse, Adele emerged from the bushes. She walked over to where she just witnessed her sister murdered. She picked up the empty cloak on the ground and sobbed. Who would do something like this? Who would be capable?<p>

She wiped away her tears, and looked to where Rapunzel and Eugene rode off. Those two, they must've killed her to take the flower! Out of greed and jealously, they shed innocent blood. Not just any blood, but HER sisters. She soon felt no more sadness, but rage. They will pay! They will pay for what they've done! Gothel will be avenged, Adele will make sure of that.

**Okay, guess you could call this chapter the prologue of the story... Please review! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2 Celebration

**Okay, chapter two! Thanks everyone for reading!**

**animegal24: Thank you so much! ;)**

**Tangled4ever: Well, here's some more, thank you! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled... too bad for me.**

*** Two Weeks Later ***

Rapunzel sat in her room, looking out her window, sighing. Her return home was a happy event. Her mom and dad were thrilled to have their daughter home, and the whole kingdom rejoiced for their long lost beloved princess. There has been celebrations going on for two whole weeks, and there was still more to come. Rapunzel just wanted to relax, spend some time alone and away from all the hustle and bustle. But she fully knew her duties as a princess. She must see to her future kingdom, and please her parents and subjects.

She felt a little nudge on her shoulder. She turned and saw Pascal looking at her, confused. He motioned to her, and cocked his head. She chuckled and let Pastel crawl into her hand.

"Oh, I'm fine Pascal, I'm just… a little tired that's all."

Pascal didn't looked convinced, so he just shrugged at her before hopping from her hand, over to the crown next to her. He motioned to the crown, then to her, then shook his head and looked at her questionably. Rapunzel understanding shook her head.

"No, I still like being a princess, it's just a lot to do right now. Please don't worry about me, okay?"

Pascal squinted his eyes and shrugged again. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Rapunzel smiled, recognizing the knock.

"Come in Eugene."

Eugene opened up the door and leaned against the frame, smiling.

"Well princess, are you ready for day fifteen of celebrating?"

Rapunzel groaned. "Celebrating what? We celebrated my return, celebrated my parents happiness and the happiness of the people. We even celebrated celebrating, what more is there to celebrate?"

"We never celebrated the fact that we are excepted as a couple?"

"Yes we did! Five days ago. Face it Eugene! I'm never going to want to party or celebrate anything EVER again after this!"

"You know, we did just say the word 'celebrate' about ten times in the last thirty seconds. Want to celebrate that… oh that's eleven!"

"Eugene! Please… just don't say that word again… please?" Rapunzel turned away, groaning.

Eugene frowned, hearing the desperation in her voice. He made his way over to her and stood next to her.

"Hey, is there something else bothering you? Why do you look so sad? You should be happy to finally be back home."

Rapunzel turned to look at him and shook her head. "I am happy, Eugene. I'm happy to be back with my parents and to find out who I really am. It's just that… I don't feel like I belong here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… after I escaped that tower, I felt so free, so alive. I could go anywhere, do anything and be anyone. Now that I'm here in a castle that's made of stone, and has wall with guards guarding everything, I feel closed up, unable to breathe and live my life. I just wish… well, I want to have that feeling of feeling free again. I want to be that girl again, wild and free Rapunzel, not lost and found Princess Rapunzel."

"Well… you know you really have no choice. You were born into this life, Rapunzel. So, you'll have to accept the change."

"But… it's like I'm back up in that tower. Nothing but walls and stone, concealing me from the world."

Eugene, finally understanding, took Rapunzel in his arms and hugged her tight. They stayed silent for a minute, when an idea struck Eugene's head.

"Hey Blondie, I think I have an idea."

Rapunzel looked up at him. "An idea about what?"

"Well, you want to see the outside again, run free, be who you want to be, right?"

"Right, but-"

"And I'm willing to take you to the outside world again. So, how about we go to the clebra- er… get together, and then we'll sneak out."

"Sneak out? Sneak out where? There are guards everywhere!"

"Don't forget, you're looking at the best exthief there is. I can't get us out of the town, and get you back before anyone could notice."

Rapunzel smiled at Eugene, and glanced over at Pascal, who was shaking his head rapidly to the side. Rapunzel frowned.

"Come on Pascal, I need to be free. I need some room to breathe."

He still shook his head.

"You can come if you want?"

Still shaking…

"Or you can stay, and I'll give you lots of strawberries."

Still shaking… then he stops. He smiles and licks his lips. Rapunzel then goes over to the fruit bowl she has and pulls out three juicy strawberries. Pascal nodded, and started eating. Eugene chuckled.

"Sold for three strawberries, huh? Kind of lame little frog."

Pascal stopped eating to growl at Eugene. Rapunzel broke in to stop a confrontation.

"Pascal, don't let my parents know that we left, okay? We'll be at the get together, and then we are going to sneak out. We'll be back before dark, alright buddy?"

Pascal saluted, and continued munching out on his strawberry. Eugene shook his head, and took Rapunzel's arm in his arm.

"I can't be sold THAT easy."

Rapunzel playfully punched his arm. "Leave him alone, he's just a chameleon… by the way, how come you keep calling him a frog?"

* * *

><p>The celebration in the town was glorious. Everyone was having a great time, except for one brunette. She played along with her parents and waved and hugged her subjects. She kept waiting for Eugene to appear, and give her the signal. But he wasn't in sight right now. Her mother came up to her and smiled.<p>

"You are doing a great job, Rapunzel. Everyone loves you, and I love you dear."

She kissed her daughters forehead, and made her way back to her husband. Rapunzel sighed at the sight of her parents. They were so happy with he life they had together. Rapunzel had a slight feeling that she was different from the two of them. But she didn't want to be; she wanted to make her parents happy, she wanted to be happy. But how can she be? Aren't every princesses supposed to be happy with being a princess?

She then felt someone touch her shoulder. It was Eugene. He smiled at her and nodded.

"It's time, Blondie. We need to move if this is going to work."

**Escape time! Que Mission Impossible music! Okay, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 In the Woods

**Sorry it's been a little while. Got caught up in my other stories...**

**James Birdsong: You're welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled...**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel casually walked among her people, curtsying and greeting them politely, until her and Eugene made their way to the entrance of the town. She was surprised to see Maximus standing they're waiting for them. She looked at Eugene with an eyebrow raised. He shrugged innocently.<p>

"What? We're just borrowing him."

Rapunzel thought it best not to question the exthief's excuse of why the royal guard horse is here, and not… well guarding. Eugene gave her a leg up on the horse, and then he hopped up as well. Rapunzel held on tightly to Eugene's waist, as he nudged Maximus onward.

They rode over the long bridge the led into the city, and headed right towards the woods. They rode on and on, until Eugene decided they were far enough away where no one would bother them. Maximus came to a stop and Eugene jumped off first. He held a hand up to the princess, and she hopped off as well. Eugene patted Maximus gratefully.

"Thanks buddy! And as promised…"

He pulled out some apples from his sack. Max's eyes lite up at the sight of them.

While Eugene was giving some apples to Max, Rapunzel walked around. She couldn't believe she just left. The adrenaline rush was overwhelming, but there was also a guilty feeling that was eating her up inside.

She started giggling, and running around dodging a tree here and there. She stopped and rolled on the ground, down a hill. When she stopped she gasped at the sight of her dress. It was torn, stained and wet.

"Oh no," she sighed, "my dress! Mother's going to kill me!"

But then the adrenaline rush Rapunzel started talking.

"Well… it'll be alright. After all, she doesn't make me wear the same dress twice."

Then the nervous unsure Rapunzel spoke out.

"She spent a whole week making this for me… I'll have to wear it again!"

Next she ran back up the hill and started rolling back down.

"This is great!"

She stopped halfway, sat up and started playing with her hair.

"This is terrible…"

She ran towards a creek and started splashing around.

"I'll never take a bath again! Wa ha ha hoo!"

She then started drying off.

"I'll take a bath every night, until I wash myself of all the guilt that's penetrated in my heart."

She started climbing a tree, until she reached the top.

"I'm queen of the world!"

Next she was on the ground, head buried in he hands.

"I am the lowest of the lowly!"

Eugene finally caught up to her to see her sorry state. He cleared his throat and sat down beside her.

"Having mixed feelings again Blondie?"

Rapunzel looked up at him.

"I shouldn't have let you talk me into this! I feel terrible for just… leaving. What if they're worried and try to send the royal guard after us?"

"Um… they can't, we have his horse remember?"

"What about when we go back? What will they say? What will they think of me? I make a terrible daughter don't I? I'll be the worst queen there ever was! Maybe it's not too late, maybe we can-"

Rapunzel was cut off when Eugene's lips met hers. They savored the moment for a minute, before he pulled away.

"…go back." She finished.

Eugene sighed, "Look Rapunzel, everything will be fine, okay? If something goes wrong, I shall take full responsibility of it. You are under my care, and I won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

"Okay… um, Eugene?"

"Yes?"

"Could you kiss me again? I wasn't ready before."

Eugene smirked, and leaned in and kissed her again. The kiss got more intense as they lay down in the grass…

"Help… help please! Somebody help me!"

They broke apart and sat back up. Was someone calling?

"Help me! Please, help!"

Eugene stood and looked around.

"Who is that? What's going on?" Rapunzel asked.

Before Eugene could reply, a ladies figure stumbled into view. She collapsed to the ground and called out again.

"Please… it hurts so bad…"

Eugene and Rapunzel raced over to help the woman. Eugene grabbed her arm, and tried to pull her upright. The woman passed out on the spot.

Rapunzel gasped. Blood was oozing out of a deep wound on her shoulder.

"Eugene, she's-"

"Yes I know! Go get Max; we need to get her back to the castle! Hurry!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's kind of short... hopefully I'll be more inspired to write more with reviews *hint hint* XD Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Back at the Castle

**I had an idea for a beginning for this story... then it ran dry... now I think I have more ideas! We'll see what happens...**

**Alice in Paramore: Aw... thanks! And I'm glad your little sister liked it as well!**

**I don't own Tangled...**

* * *

><p>Eugene and Rapunzel were able to get the injured woman on the horse without any problems. Eugene next helped Rapunzel up on Maximus, and thought for a moment. Max wouldn't be able to carry all three fast enough. Who knows how much blood this woman lost?<p>

Rapunzel looked at him, and motioned him to jump on.

"Come on, we have to get back quick!"

Eugene shook his head. "Max won't be able to carry all three of us. You'll have to ride, I'll be behind you."

"What? But Eugene-"

"Just go Rapunzel! Go!"

Rapunzel wanted to protest some more, but Max soon grew tired of hearing them arguing. So he took off running.

Rapunzel shrieked, and quickly grabbed the reins, while holding tight to the injured woman. She never rode a horse by herself before, so she was terrified.

"Max… please, I don't know how…"

Maximus understanding, made sure Rapunzel didn't have to do anything, but hold on tight. He weaved in and out through the trees, and took the quickest way to the castle.

They eventually reached the town and galloped through the gate. The captain of the guard was by the entrance, and stopped Max from going any further. After Max stopped running, the guard grabbed the reins, and looked up at the princess.

"Are you alright Your Majesty?"

Rapunzel nodded, "Yes I'm fine, but-"

"It was Rider who whisked you away wasn't it?"

"Well-"

"I knew it! I'll have his head for kidnapping the princess!"

"But-"

A moan came from the unconscious woman. The guard just noticed her, and placed his hand by his sword.

"Your Majesty, who's this?"

"I don't know. Eugene and I found her wounded in the woods. I have to get her back to the castle before-"

"Well, why didn't you say so princess? Hurry along, I'll escort you."

Rapunzel groaned, and nudged Maximus forward.

"Let's go boy."

Max neighed, and started galloping up again. The guard was following closely behind. Everyone made a clear path up to the castle for Rapunzel, and she was able to get there in no time.

They reached the entrance of the castle, where the King and Queen were awaiting outside. They did not look happy. The Queen stepped forward, with her arms crossed.

"Rapunzel, your father and I have been worried sick about you."

Rapunzel jumped of Max, and steadied him, so the woman wouldn't fall off.

"I'm sorry mother, but this is going to have to wait. This woman is seriously injured and needs medical attention now."

Her mother looked at her dad, concerned. Her dad nodded his head.

"We'll call the doctor right away."

It took two guards to safely take the woman off Maximus, and carry her inside. They climbed the stairs up the stairway, and placed her in a spare room.

Soon after, the doctor came and checked over the woman. He found the wound that Rapunzel saw blood seeping out of. But the uncanny thing was, the wound wasn't serious enough to lose the amount of blood Rapunzel claimed she saw all over the woman. He continued with the check up, and decided that she probably would just need some rest, hen she'll be good to go.

He exited the room, and was swarmed by Rapunzel and her questions.

"Is she alright? She's alive still, right? Oh no, she isn't, is she? I was too late wasn't I? If only I didn't-"

The doctor held up his hand to stop her. "Princess, she is going to be just fine. Her wound wasn't as bad as you exclaimed. She'll be fine with some rest, then she can go home."

"But… but I saw a lot of blood…"

"Any amount of blood always looks like a lot to someone who isn't used to seeing any at all, Highness."

With that, he bowed and took his leave. Rapunzel opened up the spare room door, and peeked inside. The woman looked peaceful just lying there, so she didn't want to disturb her.

She closed the door back up, and couldn't help but be puzzled by what she knew she saw. There was a lot of blood; it's stained on her clothes. But then, the doctor said it wasn't serious, so she should believe him, right? Rapunzel has seen blood before, just a couple of weeks back Eugene was bleeding to death from the stab wound Gothel bestowed upon him. There was more blood coming out of this woman today, then a couple of weeks ago on Eugene.

She heard footsteps coming her way. She looked up and saw her mom and dad standing by.

"How is she?" her dad asked.

Rapunzel looked at the closed door. "The doctor said she'd be fine. A day of rest for her, then she'll be good to go."

Her mother sighed, "Well, that's good. She can stay here as long as she needs a place to stay… so long she's not some sort of a criminal."

"Mother, she's the victim in this case. She had the damage done to her."

"I know sweetie, but I- we need to keep you safe. Your father and I couldn't bear to lose you again."

"I know mother…"

"Speaking of which, you have some explaining to do young lady. Where's Eugene?"

"He's catching up… he didn't want to slow Max down, so he had me and the woman in there come alone. He should be here soon."

"Good," he dad exclaimed, "When he get's here, I want the both of you to come into the dining hall. We have some questions for you both. Understand?"

Rapunzel nodded, "Understood sir."

With that, her dad and mom took their leave. Rapunzel took one more peek in the guest room, and then made her way outside to wait for Eugene.

* * *

><p><em>It worked! I can't believe this worked! <em>

Those were Adele's thoughts after Rapunzel left. She was sitting up straight, and rubbing her shoulder. That knife she took to herself had hurt a lot. It took all of her restraint to not heal herself all the way. And the way she pretended to faint? Priceless! She has that princess wrapped around her little finger.

_A princess!_ She thought, _What are the odds? One of my sister's murderers is a princess! This is just too perfect!_

Adele crossed her arms behind her head, and grinned at herself. Now she just needs to gain the trust of the whole royal family, and then everything will be set to go. Her plan will all fall together will time. Soon, her sister will be avenged. They'll be so sorry they ever messed with her… soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well... what could possibly be her idea? That's for me to know, and you readers to find out! Please review so I can be inspired to write more!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Eugene Returns

***sigh* no new reviews... it makes me a little sad... I almost considered deleting this story, but I guess I'll give it another go... It's a short chapter, only because I didn't have much inspiration to write it... Hopefully next one will be better...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled...**

* * *

><p>Eugene had to run all the way back to the castle. He finally made it back and took a minute to catch his breath. The Captain of the guard was there to meet him, upon his return. When Eugene saw him, he started walking towards the entrance of the castle. The Captain snickered at Eugene and walked with him.<p>

"You are summoned by his Majesty, the King and the Queen, along with the Princess to discuss your… disappearance."

Eugene just kept walking, not wanting to be bothered right now by his rival. The captain stepped in front of him to stop him from walking. Eugene did stop, and stared down the guard. The Captain stared back, and spoke.

"Be warned, Rider… if any harm came or comes to the Royal Family, I shall hold you responsible!"

Eugene pursed his lips before speaking.

"I love the Royal Family, I would never inflict any harm on them EVER. You best remember that CAPTAIN!"

"Watch it Rider, you may have escaped the gallows once, don't press your luck for a second. I know men like you… you can never change. It's just the way of life."

"I did change Captain. I have given up thieving for life. I would never betray the Kings or Queens's trust. You have my word on that."

The Captain turned away, but spoke over his shoulder.

"Your word means nothing to me thief… once a thief always a thief."

After the Captain was out of sight, Eugene mocked the Captain.

"Once a thief, always a thief, blah… blah… blah…"

"Eugene? Is that you?"

He stopped his mocking tone and smiled. That voice was the voice of his love…

"Yes Rapunzel, I'm over here."

She came running over and embraced him tight.

"I'm glad you made it back safe. I got worried."

Eugene stroked her hair and smiled, "Why would you worry about me? Don't forget, I was the great Flynn Rider after all… Oh by the way, how is that woman we found in the woods?"

She pulled back and took his hand, "The doctor said she'll be fine. Just a day or so of rest, then she can go home… it's strange though…"

Eugene looked at her puzzled, "What seems strange?"

"The doctor said her wound wasn't that bad, but I saw a lot of blood. There was more blood coming from her, then a few weeks ago when you got stabbed."

Eugene winced at the memory and rubbed his side where the blade met flesh. There was still a scar and there will probably always be a scar. He shook off these thoughts and squeezed her hand.

"Well, she's alright that's all that matters then, right?"

"Yes… I guess you're right."

"Of course I am… alright, your dad and mom want to talk to us about our little disappearing act, huh?"

Rapunzel's eyes got wide, "That's right! Oh they are going to be so mad, Eugene. They'll never let me outside the palace walls again!"

Eugene shook his head, "Let me do all the talking Blondie, I'll get us out of this mess trust me…"

* * *

><p>"It was all my fault, I'm so sorry!"<p>

Those were the words spoken by Rapunzel, as soon as they reached the dining hall where her parents were waiting. Eugene groaned and whispered in her ear,

"I told you to let me do all the talking…"

* * *

><p><strong>And that is that. Please if you want more, let me know... hit the little button below and let me know if I should keep going, or delete it... No flames please, I burn easily. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Looking for the Crown

**This story still has me a little 'brain freeze' but I don't want to be one of those authors who don't finish a story, and leaves it hanging. I'll just have to buckle down and get this done! Yeah, that's what I'll do...**

* * *

><p><strong>TeamTangled: Thank you so much! XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hollyp13: Thanks for your support and positive feedback. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WhatsMyAge: Okay I'll keep going as long as I can. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ashlierthw: I think theres a... what's it called... something you can post your stories on, and people WILL review. I'll get back to you on that... found it one, will find again. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Tangled... dang it!<strong>

* * *

><p>The Queen looked at the two young runaways sternly.<p>

"Sit down you two, we need to discuss the little situation that went on today."

Rapunzel and Eugene sat across from where the King and Queen sat. Rapunzel looked down at her folded hands, while Eugene scuffed his boot on the floor. The King spoke up.

"Well?"

The two young couple looked up at the King. He sat in the chair with his arms folded.

"I'm waiting to hear what you two have to say for yourselves."

Eugene cleared his throat, "Well… you see sir, Rapun- er… the Princess asked me to… escort her into the woods… to get some air."

The Queen raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? And uh… did you not think that you should've asked her parents, who are also the rulers of this land, permission for you to take her beyond these walls?"

"Why Majesty, I had… no idea that I needed permission to… escort your daughter to wherever she desires to do. I will remember-"

The King rose angrily from his seat, "Fitzherbert! As of right now you are walking on thin ice! I have a mind of charging you for kidnapping my daughter! You did not escort her! You took her away!"

Rapunzel looked up her dad, "Daddy please…"

He turned to her, "Do not defend him Rapunzel! This man is a thief, and he will always be one! It's time to accept the fact-"

Rapunzel now raised from her seat, "No daddy! It was I! I wanted to leave! I asked him to take me!"

Eugene rose and looked at Rapunzel, "No! It was my idea I shouldn't have said anything to give her the idea."

"But I'm the one that was complaining Eugene! I shouldn't have told you how I felt!"

"We promised to tell each other everything Rapunzel, you know that."

Their bickering stopped when the King's fist made contact to the table. They both froze, and looked slowly at the King.

"Enough both of you! This is no way to behave."

The Queen looked over at her daughter, "Did you say that you wanted to leave Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel gulped and nodded, "Yes mother… I did."

"Why daughter, why did you want to leave? We just got you back…"

"Oh mother, you have the wrong idea! I wanted… I needed a chance to be free again. Being behind these walls for these couple of weeks… made me start to feel like I was locked back up in that tower…"

The Queen looked at her husband concerned, as Rapunzel continued,

"And what is with all these celebrations? I think everyone gets it. I'm back, and everyone is happy! I do love parties, but not two whole weeks of it… I'm sorry father, I'm sorry mother for being such a disappointment."

Everyone remained silent, and Rapunzel bowed her head shamefully. She soon felt a soft hand under her chin. She looked up and saw her mother looking at her.

"Daughter," the Queen spoke, "you should have told us. The only reason we kept these celebrations going was because we thought they pleased you and made you happy."

Rapunzel looked sadly at her mother, "They do mother… I'm thankful for being back home."

"And we're grateful to have you back. And all we are trying to do is make you happy; to make up for the eighteen years we didn't have you in our lives. Please dear, if something displeases you or makes you sad, you can tell us. We'll understand."

"Really?"

"Yes dear really."

Rapunzel smiled and embraced her mother. The Queen smiled, and hugged her daughter back.

The King felt a tear rising in his eye, but he quickly wiped it away and cleared his throat.

"Fitzherbert?"

Eugene gulped, "Erm… yes sir?"

"About what I said… about you being a thief still… I am sorry, I did not-"

Eugene raised his hand, "No need to apologize sir, I'm sorry for displeasing you."

The Queen pulled back from the hug and looked at her husband.

"Perhaps we should let them have some time everyday to go outside the palace walls to… well breathe."

The King nodded, "That can be arranged, as long as Fitzherbert here vows to keep her safe."

Eugene jumped up, "Of course sir, I will sir! Heck, I'll take a blood oath in order to prove that I'll protect her, you want me to?"

"No, no, my boy I believe you. No blood oaths necessary."

Rapunzel grabbed on to Eugene and hugged him. She looked at her parents, smiling,

"Thanks mom, thanks dad…"

* * *

><p>A door down the hallway creaked open. Adele stuck her head out and looked around. Surprisingly there were no guards around.<p>

_Perfect,_ she thought, _now no one can stop me… _

She tip toed into the hall and passed a few doors. She opened up a few, looking for the right room.

_Why does their have to be so many stinking doors in a castle? Ah… here we go._

She finally found the right door, and creaked it open. This must be the princess's room. The walls were starting to be painted over and the bed had a lovely violet bedspread. But Adele wasn't looking for paints, or bedspreads… she was looking for the sparkling crown. But it wasn't here.

_Where is it? Where is it? She didn't have it on when I saw her…_

She looked all around the room, but the crown wasn't anywhere. She was about to give up, when she heard the doorknob turn. She froze and turned slowly. The door opened revealing the princess.

When Rapunzel saw her, she jumped in surprise. Both woman stared at each other, not knowing what to say to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I'mm not a fan of endings like this, but I'll do it this time. Not one of my best chapters : Oh well... hopefully this writers block for this story will go away! Please review, that would help me a lot! And no flames are allowed... just kind words and constructive criticism. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7 Getting Caught

**I FINALLY had an idea. So before it could get old, I typed it out. The chapter is kind of short, but who cares? It's an update!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hollyp13: Thanks so much for your support!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>dreaminsapphire: Thanks so much. I didn't expect to make the king so... harsh, but I figured this is how any dad should react to his daughter running off.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ashlierthw: Thank you for reading! Everything will come together in the end. ;) Wait and see...<strong>

**And yes, I did and am, reading 'Spirits Return'. I'm really liking it, and can't wait for more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I don't own Tangled blah blah blah...<strong>

* * *

><p>The first thing that popped into Adele's mind was,<p>

_Oh crap… I'm found out, I'm dead!_

And why is she thinking this? It's because the princess, the one she was tying to get revenge on, was standing in the doorway of a room Adele surely wasn't allowed to be in.

Adele figured she would try and explain herself, "Uh… hello, I was just… uh-"

"You're awake! Oh, I am so glad! I was so worried!"

The princess's reaction was the complete opposite of what Adele was expecting. Adele stared at her, wide eyed and confused. _Shouldn't she be calling the guards?_

Rapunzel's smile faded, "Oh… oh I get it. You don't know where you are right? You're probably scared of me right?"

Adele tried to hold back a snicker. _How dumb is this princess? _She thought, _This is going to be way to easy! Let's see how well I can exercise these acting skills!_

Adele stumbled backwards and moaned, "Oh… oh where am I? I thought I was in the woods… running far, far, away!"

She threw her hand up to her forehead for added drama, "I… only hope that I'm never found out. I cannot go back to… to him."

She winced; hoping that stumble in her voice wasn't giving her away. It didn't, Rapunzel looked like she was convinced.

A concerned look covered Rapunzel's face, "Oh you poor thing. Was your family mean to you? Did they hurt you?"

_I don't believe this!_ Adele thought, _I can't believe she's buying it. I must be a better actor then I thought._

Adele nodded at the princess, "Yes… my family was going to force me to marry this deranged, abusive maniac. And… I couldn't spend the rest of my life with him. So I ran away."

Rapunzel gasped, "Did he stab you?"

"Wha-" Adele caught herself in time, remembering the stab wound earlier, "Oh… oh yes he did. He tried to kill me when he found out I was leaving. But I had to keep going I couldn't stop… I was too afraid…"

"Oh you poor woman, well… you have a home here as long as you need it. What's your name?"

Adele pretended to hold back a sob, "My name is Adele… and you are too kind Miss uh…?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Rapunzel well… Princess Rapunzel is my full title. But you can just call me Rapunzel."

_Rapunzel?_ Adele thought, _What kind of name is that?_

Adele pretended to be shocked, "Oh… princess? This is just too much, I do not deserve this-"

"Nonsense!" Rapunzel broke in, "We have so much room here, and my parents wouldn't mind at all if you stay."

"Why… thank you. You are too kind."

Rapunzel extended her hand, "Come now, I will see that you will be well treated. Let's get you out of those dirty clothes and into a bath."

Adele hesitated for a second, and then took the princess's hand. She couldn't help, but smile sweetly. On the outside the smile was sweet and kind towards Rapunzel. On the inside it was cold and angry. She held the hand of the murderer, thinking about the next move she needed to make…

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Rapunzel... not her fault for being kind. It's just the way she is. Alright... please review so I can add more! XD<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Dinner With the Family

**Okay... I'm starting to get more ideas... The chapters will hopefully get a little longer and better each time. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed and favorite! **

* * *

><p><strong>James Birdsong: Thanks so much for reading! :)<strong>

**Ashlierthw: It's going to (hopefully) get better and better. My inspiration is starting to kick back in again, so once again, hopefully, people will still kinda like reading this story, and don't give up on me. And I'm liking your story so much! I keep checking for updates everyday! XD**

**dreaminsapphire: I find Rapunzel to seem very naive at times. Look at how she reacted towards all those thugs in the movie! Oh well... she's so cute though. I'm glad she's a Disney princess now, she deserves it. :)**

**Kalidoscope Heavens: Thanks so much for wanting more! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I do not own Tangled... except the 3D version, but I don't have a 3D T.V. so I can only watch the D.V.D, Blu Ray or digital copy. What's with all this 3D stuff!<strong>

* * *

><p>After getting Adele to bathe and change into clean clothes, Rapunzel escorted her downstairs to the dining room. Adele continued playing the innocent 'Oh this is all too much' card on Rapunzel.<p>

"But Princess… what if your parents don't want me to stay…"

Rapunzel patted her hand reassuringly, "Trust me, it's not my parents that will be the problem. It will be my boyfriend Eugene that you will have to convince."

_Eugene?_ Adele thought, _that must be the name of the other murderer. _

"Oh why is that princess?"

"It's a long story, but I was stolen away from my parents a long time ago, and with the help of Eugene I was just recently reunited with my parents."

_Liar!_ Adele thought, _you also forgot to mention the fact that you took what was rightfully my sister's ability to stay alive! _

They finally reached the dining room where Rapunzel's parents and Eugene were waiting. Upon entering both Rapunzel and Adele bowed in the presence of the King and Queen.

The Queen smiled, "Rise now and sit."

Rapunzel rose and took her place beside her boyfriend, and Adele was still standing, unsure of where to sit.

The King motioned to an empty chair, "Sit down now Miss…"

Adele bowed again quickly, "It's Adele Your Majesty, and thank you so much for letting me stay."

Eugene whispered in Rapunzel's ear, "For a runaway, she has such good manners."

Rapunzel hushed him and elbowed him in the ribs.

Adele took her seat, and looked at the food that was prepared and set before them. She has never seen so much food all at once in her life. Her mouth started watering just looking at it. She hasn't eaten much of anything for weeks.

The Queen noticed her looking hungrily at everything, and smiled, "You must be hungry dear one. Rapunzel told me that you ran away from an abusive soon to be husband, and a forcing family."

Adele nodded, "Yes Highness, that is what I told her."

The King smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry my dear, you are safe from all dangers behind these walls."

"Really?" Adele asked, "You're not going to send me back?"

Before the King could answer, Eugene made a loud 'a humph', "Excuse me sir, but may I say something?"

The King looked a little perplexed, "I… suppose so. What would you like to say?"

Eugene flipped a fork around his two fingers, "Oh… it's not much. I would like to know from what town Adele came from, and the names of her parents and the man she was supposed to marry. Perhaps what her plans when she was out of harms way. Just the basics…"

Adele's blood ran cold. She secretly wished that this Eugene would drop dead for being too snoopy.

The King shook his head, "That can wait Mister Fitzherbert. Right now, let's enjoy this delicious food that has been provided for us."

They all started to eat their food. Eugene kept glancing over at Adele. He couldn't help but frown, _She reminds me of someone… but whom?_

* * *

><p>After dinner was finished, Adele excused herself and retreated quickly to her room. She closed and locked the door tightly, and turned to a mirror. Her young face was starting to look old again. That hasn't happened to her for years, since all she had to do was wear the dress that has hit by the sun.<p>

She slipped out of the gown provided for her, and pulled out the golden dress from underneath her bed sheets. She put it on and started singing.

"Flower gleam and glow… let your power shine… make the clock reverse… bring back what once was mine."

The dress, and her whole body started to glow and shine like the sun. She couldn't help but smile at the gift provided to her as she finished the song,

"Heal what has been hurt… change the fates design… save what has been lost… bring back what once was mine. What once was mine…"

She opened her eyes, and once again her beautiful young self was looking at her in the mirror. The glowing died down, and the golden dress now looked like a regular dress.

She sighed and collapsed on the bed. She seems to have won over the murderess and her parents, but the murderer would be another story. He looked stubborn and smart, so she'll have to be extra careful when she's ready to execute her plan.

She reached up to put out he light, and got into the soft bed. She fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about her dead sister, who left her all alone.

Little did she know she wasn't alone in the room. A little movement stirred on a picture frame, and moved out of the shadows of the dark room.

Pascal was able to get underneath the door, and started off towards Rapunzel's room. She's going to want to know about this strange woman having healing abilities just like Rapunzel did in the past.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh... Pascal has seen Adele glowing and singing! How can he tell Rapunzel, he can't even talk! Poor little buddy... Anyway, please press the lovely REVIEW button and review! XD<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Showers and Peanuts

**Yay! I had inspiration again! And all I had to do was... go see the Lion King again and listen to Finding Nemo the movie while I type! ... I know, what does this have to do with Tangled? Well... they're all Disney right?...**

**Tangledsawsome: Thank you so much! Here's chapter nine with extra sugar on top! XD And yeah, I guess it would be cool to own Tangled... but if I did, I don't know what I would do with it...**

**dreaminsapphire: That... is a great question! lol... More will be explained later on, but basically after Gothel took Rapunzel away, she had to take look after her at all times. I mean come on, Rapunzel was only a day or so old when Gothel took her. Babies need to be taken care of and loved none stop. So... by the time Rapunzel was old enough to spend time by herself, and not get into trouble, Gothel couldn't find Adele. Adele searched for her sister and couldn't find her... until eighteen years later... does that answer your question? And thanks so much for reading! XD**

**Ashlierthw: Another great question! lol... I figured she was probably wearing the dress when part of the sun fell on her. Then I got the idea that the dress could soak up the power and release it into Adele's body when she starts to age. So that's why she doesn't have to sing the song all the time, if she wears that dress! Good idea or lame? Anyway... thanks also for reading! XD**

**James Birdsong: Once again... thank you for reading! XD**

**Okay... oh right, I don't own Tangled.**

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about Blondie? I was very nice to her!"<p>

Ever since Adele left the table in haste, Rapunzel couldn't stop nagging Eugene for being nosy and rude to their guest. She kept walking down the hall, still ignoring her boyfriend.

Eugene groaned, "Look, it's my job to be nosy. We don't know who this woman is, and where she came from!"

Rapunzel turned quickly to face Eugene, "She came from a family who was going to FORCE her to marry an abusive man. She ran away and never want's to go back, why can't you just accept that that's the story?"

Eugene crossed his arms, "Because that still doesn't answer my questions. What's her town name? What is her family's name? What's the name of this so-called, abusive man? Rapunzel, we need the facts before she can be accepted into our life."

"My mom and dad have accepted her with open arms, why can't you do the same?"

"Because I was a thief once, and lying and deceit is part of the job."

Rapunzel crossed her arms now, "Oh, so you're calling her a thief now huh?"

"I never said that…"

"Yes you did!" she snapped at him, "You just said so right now!"

The both of them were too engrossed in their fight to notice Pascal tugging on Rapunzel's dress.

Eugene pointed his finger at her, "I never accused her of being anything!"

"You just said 'I was a thief once' which means that you're implying her being a thief!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

Pascal sighed, and climbed up Rapunzel's dress onto her arm. From there he tried tapping on her shoulder, but she just continued to fight.

"You're just jelous that she's getting more attention then you!"

Eugene rolled his eyes, "Humph! Hardly! Maybe you're just jealous!"

"Of what!"

"Well uh, er… I've got nothing…"

Rapunzel looked a bit smug, "I thought so…"

Pascal started getting annoyed, so he finally just sent out a chirping noise in Rapunzel's ear.

She yelped, "Ah! Pascal, what are you doing?"

Pascal started tugging on her short hair, pointing at the door where Adele was sleeping.

Rapunzel looked confused, "What? That's Adele's door…"

Eugene leaned closer to Pascal, "I think he's trying to tell us something."

Pascal nodded, and pointed once more at the door.

Eugene nodded, "Okay… it's about Adele right?"

Pascal nodded again, and started humming with his little chirpy voice.

"Um… singing? Adele was singing?"

Pascal smiled and nodded. Now he pointed to a picture of the sun and started humming while pointing to it.

Eugene nodded knowingly, "I see… I see what you're saying…"

Rapunzel's eyes widened, "What… what is he saying."

"He's saying that… Adele likes singing in the shower on summer days!" Eugene proclaimed proudly.

Pascal stopped nodding and shook his head furiously.

Eugene's smile faded, "No? Okay um… let me try again… Adele sings when the sun is out?"

Pascal shook his head and tried again. He pointed to Rapunzel's hair and stretched his arms out wide, and then once more pointed to the sun, humming.

Eugene snapped his fingers, "I got it! Adele is allergic to peanuts and the only way for her to not swell up is to sing!"

Pascal froze, only his right eye was twitching.

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, "Peanuts? Where on earth did you think of peanuts?"

Eugene shrugged, and Pascal gave up. It was late and he'll have to figure out when Rapunzel and Eugene could catch Adele in her glowing skin and dress.

Rapunzel sighed and pushed by Eugene, "I'm going to bed now… night Eugene…"

Eugene scratched his head, and mumbled, "I thought it was a good guess…"

After they all disappeared into their rooms, a door cracked open. Adele stuck her head out after hearing everything.

_Pascal?_ She thought, _who the heck is Pascal? And how did he see what I was doing?_

She looked around again, trying to find this mystery person, but saw no one. She narrowed her eyes as she closed the door.

_This… Pascal fellow will have to be silenced, until my plan can take wing…_

* * *

><p><strong>Fish are friends, not food... oh wait, sorry wrong movie. Um... okay, well Pascal tried to warn them, poor guy. Hopefully they'll find out who Adele is BEFORE it's too late (yeah right... hee hee...) Please review! XD It's much appreciated! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Second Thoughts?

**Finally! A decent longer chapter! Yay me!**

**Ashlierthw: lol, I thought that chapter would throw people off. I giggled while writing it... hee hee! XD**

**dreaminsapphire: If I ever played charades with the Tangled characters... Eugene would NEVER be on my team.**

**Lulu: I see what your saying. In my mind, Adele has long straight black hair, brown eyes and her features are different then Gothel's... maybe their fraternal twins! Sorry... guess I should have thought it over better. lol. And your english is good, considering it's not your 2nd language. :)**

**Okay, I do not own Tangled... if I did we'd have a huge party and invite all you guys! XD**

* * *

><p>Eugene was having a terrible nightmare. It wasn't about Gothel killing him and it wasn't about the fight him and Rapunzel just had… it was about Adele. Or at least someone that looked like Adele…<p>

_Ten-year-old Eugene Fitzherbert was coming home from school one day. He had a great day and was anxious to get home and talk to his parents about his good grade he got in English. When he got back, he had this strange feeling that something wasn't right…_

_He slowly opened the door and found the house to be silent._

_He looked around and called out, "Dad… Mom I'm home!"_

_There was no answer. He gulped and walked around the house. He noticed in the kitchen that the dishes from this morning were still not washed… which was odd because his mom couldn't stand messes._

_Suddenly he heard a sound coming from upstairs. It was a sort of a 'thud' sound. Eugene gasped and raced upstairs. He reached his parents room and threw the door open. What he saw before him made is heart start racing out of control. His parents were on the floor… covered in blood. And standing in front of them was this tall woman with straight black hair and a dress that glowed like the sun. In her hand was a dagger, with fresh drops of blood on the blade._

_He whimpered out loud, making the woman turn and face him. Her eyes looked dark and angry. _

_She smiled at the boy, "Don't be scared of me little boy… I did what had to be done."_

_He fell to his knees, "Mommy… daddy…"_

_The woman walked closer to him, "Don't worry young one, things will all be revealed in the end, until then remember this… everything actions people do have consequences in the end. Sadly your parents had to learn the hard way…"_

_She motioned over to Eugene's dead parents, "… but you have a chance now to be rid of them and live your own life. You'll thank me sometime for this boy."_

_Eugene's tears were falling down his face as he heard her speak. He looked up at her with his glistening eyes, "But… but why?"_

_She leaned in closer, "You will learn that there are more questions then answers in this world… you will learn…"_

_And without another word, she wielded the knife and sliced at Eugene._

Eugene now awoke, covered in sweat. _That dream, _he thought, _it seemed so real… wait a moment! _Him as a boy, his parents death, the lady that killed them, she looked exactly like… like…

He has a sudden flashback of yesterday, of when Pascal trying to tell him something. The sun, the singing, bright golden hair… Rapunzel… Adele… that haunting song,

_Flower gleam and glow… let your power shine…_

Wait! He could hear that song being sung right now. But by whom?

_Heal what has been hurt… change the fates design…_

It wasn't Rapunzel's voice, so it must be…

_What once was mine._

Adele! She knows about the healing power, or does she have the healing power? But how did she get it, and why did she have it?

He couldn't hear the voice anymore so he jumped right out of bed, stuck some clothes on and went out of the room. He looked all around but didn't see anyone… except for the little frog… er chameleon on the floor eating some strawberries.

Eugene ran over to Pascal, "Pascal! Buddy, I need to know something!"

Pascal looked up with a look that said, _Can this wait? I'm trying to eat right now._

Eugene shook his head, "Look… remember when you were trying to tell me something last night?"

Pascal rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Yeah… I'm very bad at guessing games… but listen! I think I got it this time."

Still not amused, Pascal motioned him to go on.

"Okay… here's my guess. You heard Adele singing the healing song Rapunzel used to sing, and… something on her body was glowing. And she was able to… heal herself and probably keep herself young… am I right?"

Pascal stared at him, mouth wide open.

Eugene chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes. So where's Rapunzel? I have to tell her right away."

Pascal motioned to downstairs. Eugene rewarded the chameleon with a light tap on the head.

"Thanks little buddy. See you later."

Eugene took off and flew down the hall, and down the stairs. He looked all around, but there was no sign of the royal family anywhere. He finally spotted someone, the Captain.

"Captain! Captain!" Eugene called, while running towards them.

The Captain rolled his eyes, "What do you want Rider? I'm very busy right now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… where is everyone? The King, Queen, Rapunzel?"

"Oh didn't you hear? They're giving their guests a tour of the town. They left just a few minutes ago."

Eugene nodded and awkwardly hugged the Captain, "Thanks a bunch. See you!"

The Captain's face turned red, as he swung a warning fist at the thief, "You'll pay for that Rider!"

* * *

><p><em>This is perfect! Alone in a carriage, with the Royal Family. My plan will finally take wing. All I'll have to do is-<em>

"Oh Adele! Isn't the kingdom beautiful?" Rapunzel exclaimed, while interrupting Adele's thoughts.

Adele nodded, "Oh yes Princess, you live in a lovely place."

And that was the truth. Adele thought out of all the towns and kingdoms she visited, Corona was the friendliest and well kept one. She was actually delighted to be invited by the Queen, to join them for a ride around the kingdom.

That's one thing that Adele could not fathom. She was a stranger to this place and nobody knew the whole story of her life, yet everyone has treated her kindly and respectfully. She's never been treated with this much kindness since… her sister was around.

That brought her back to why she can't allow herself to be friends with anyone in this kingdom. They all support the Princess, and the Princess is a murderer, so everyone in this kingdom in her eyes, were all murderers. She will not get herself caught up in this little game of theirs. She has her own to carry out.

The Queen looked over at Adele and smiled, "Perhaps you would like to see the woods? They are quite lovely."

_Perfect, _thought Adele, _we'll be alone in the woods; no one will be able to stop me there._

She secretly patted a dagger hidden under her dress, "Why yes Highness, I'd love to see the woods."

* * *

><p>Eugene wasn't able to find Maximus to ride, because they were using him to pull the carriage, so he had to run into the kingdom. He looked all over for the royal carriage but didn't see it anywhere.<p>

Spotting a royal guard in the crowd, he made his way over to him.

"Sir! Sir! Where is the Royal Family?"

The guard pointed towards the gate, "I think they were heading into the woods. Why-?"

But Eugene already took off running towards the woods. He didn't know why, but he had this strange feeling that something bad was going to happen if he didn't find them soon.

_Please let them be okay, _he thought, _please..._

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh... what's going to happen? And what's going on with Adele? I=Could she be having second thoughts! Hmm... I guess we'll find out soon... please review! XD<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Adele Sings the Song

**I had it in me to update once again... I hope you guys will be happy! XD We're nearing to the end of the story btw... **

**Ashlierthw: The captain threatened Eugene because Eugene hugged him... and he captain didn't like that. XD That's why! Hee hee...**

**dreaminsapphire: I know... I dislike cliffhangers, but they are fun to leave! Mawahahahaha! Um... sorry I'm weird. :)**

**James Birdsong: Once again, thank you! XD That's like the third 'thank you' I had for you. lol**

**SparkleWolf7000: Dun dun DUN! Beware for another cliffhanger...**

**Okay, I still don't own Tangled, so no party...**

* * *

><p>Eugene's feelings were soon confirmed, when he saw the carriage tipped over and lying in a ditch.<p>

"Oh no…" he gasped.

He ran the rest of the way over and found Max pinned under the carriage. Eugene walked over carefully and stroked the horse's head. Max looked up startled, and settled back down when he saw it was Eugene.

"Hey buddy, I'm going to get you out okay?"

Maximus nodded, and whinnied gratefully.

Eugene made his way over to the carriage door and threw it open. Inside were the King and Queen… wait! Where were Rapunzel and Adele? And… why were the King and Queen tied up and gagged? They both looked at him and tried talking, but the gags muffled their voices. Eugene reached over and undid both of their gags.

The King drew in a large breath, "Eugene… I'm glad you're here…"

"Where's Rapunzel and Adele?" asked Eugene.

The Queen shook her head, "Adele… she took her. She took Rapunzel!"

"What? Where… where did they go?"

The King motioned deeper into the woods, "After we tipped over, Adele knocked out our daughter and tied us up. Then she stabbed the driver and tied him up to that tree over there… I don't even know if he's still alive…"

Eugene started untying the King and Queen, "Why did Adele take her? Why does she want her?"

The Queen started crying, "I don't know… but you must find her Eugene… please help us find her."

"Your Highness, I would go to the ends of the world for your daughter. You guys must return to the palace. I'll help and-"

"No Eugene," The King spoke, "go find Rapunzel, we'll be fine. We'll head back right away and call some guards out here to help you. Now go, hurry!"

Before leaving, Eugene and the King both moved the carriage off of Max. The horse struggled out and stood up. His front right leg was swollen, and he could barely walk. Eugene patted the hurt horse,

"Stay here buddy, help will be here soon."

With that, Eugene took of into the woods. He didn't know why, but he had an idea of where Adele might have taken Rapunzel.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel awoke with a painful headache. She groaned and looked around at her surroundings. There were nice paintings on the walls, only three books on the bookshelf, long brown hair on the floor and… hair? She snapped her head up and saw exactly where she was. She was back in the tower. She tried to stand up, but saw that she was chained to a chair. Why was she chained?<p>

"Oh look, the Princess is awake."

Rapunzel turned her head and saw Adele draped in a cape, standing off in a corner, a smug look on her face.

"Why did you take me here?" Rapunzel asked, "How come I am tied up."

Adele snickered, "I once told someone, that there are more questions in this world then answers… ha! But not for me, I have all the answers…" she wielded the dagger at Rapunzel, "You're here because of a crime that you committed, and must pay for."

"Wha… what crime is that? I've done nothing wrong!"

"Now, now, now… no need to add lies to your list of wrong doings."

"What. Did. I. Do. Wrong?"

Adele laughed, "What did you do wrong? What did you- do I need to spell it out for you?" she leaned in closer and whispered the words into Rapunzel's ear, "Murderer."

Rapunzel's eyes grew wide, "What did you call me?"

Adele snarled, "Don't play games with me, Princess! I saw you kill her! You and your boyfriend killed her!"

"Killed her? Who did we… oh…"

A flashback filled Rapunzel's mind. Her trying to heal Eugene, him slicing her hair, Gothel shriveling up then falling to her death. Then a few minutes later, Eugene and Rapunzel come out of the tower, and ride off together. If someone stands on the ground and sees it like that from the outside, then it must look like…

Rapunzel then comes back to reality, "You… you knew Gothel?"

"Of course I did! She was my sister! And you killed her!"

"But… no… you lied to us about your life? About everything why would you-"

"Revenge," spoke Adele, "I wanted revenge on the both of you on what you did to my sister. And yes, I had to tell a few little white lies to get there, but I'll do anything to get what I want."

"And… what is it that you want?"

"I want you both to meet the same fate as my sister has… but first I'm going to have a little fun with you. You know, I heard the most bizarre story about you… I heard that you used to have golden hair that glowed. And it had the power to heal the sick, the weak, the dying… you get what I'm saying right?"

Rapunzel gulped, "I hear you…"

"Well then tell me PRINCESS, how did your hair possess such a great gift?"

"My mother… was dying when I was being born. The people of the kingdom went and found the golden flower that could heal the sick."

Adele narrowed her eyes, "Not just any flower… MY SISTERS golden flower. The one I found and gave to her. And your precious family stole it from her."

"They didn't steal it, "Rapunzel replied angrily, "they took it because it would save the Queen. Gothel hid it out of greed and selfishness."

"Don't you dare talk about my sister that way! She was a good person, and only took back what was rightfully hers… you. And now, I'm going to do the thing that she should have done years ago."

With that being said, Adele took off the cape and underneath was the golden dress. She approached Rapunzel and placed her hands on her head. She then closed her eyes and started to sing,

"_Flower gleam and glow… Let your power shine…"_

The dress, and Adele started to glow. Rapunzel looked up at her shocked, "That song… how do you... you're glowing!"

"_Make the clock reverse… Bring back what once was mine…"_

Rapunzel could feel her head starting to tingle… what was happening? Why was Adele glowing?

"_Heal what has been hurt… Change the fates design… Save what has been lost… Bring back what once was mine… What once was mine…"_

After the song was done, the dress stopped glowing. Adele pulled back and grinned. Her plan had worked. Rapunzel turned to see what she was looking at and gave a gasp.

"No… wha?"

She took her hair in her hand, and started shaking. For now instead of being short and brown… new hair took it's place. Seventy feet of long blond hair.

* * *

><p><strong>*que dramatic music* Oh no... She has her long hair back! O.O Can anyone guess what Adele is going to do next? Because I don't have a clue (kidding). Okay, please review... and after this story should I write another Tangled story? Or do I stink at it? XD<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Sparkle Dust

**I added another twist... I now need to figure out how to end it...**

**Ashlierthw: Oh yeah! And no it wasn't a stupid question. XD Sorry I didn't write it clear enough for you to understand.**

**dreaminsapphire: Muwahaha! Diabolical plan away!**

**Hollyp13: It's alright, and thanks for still R&R! :)**

**Okay, I still do not own Tangled...**

* * *

><p>"My… my hair! How could this be?" Rapunzel exclaimed.<p>

Adele snickered, "When I dug through my sisters stuff, I learned everything about your magic golden hair, and what would happen if it got cut. What I also learned that this is something I can heal very easily."

"But… why would you do this? You have healing powers already, what would you gain from this?"

"Ah, Fame, fortune, love… something that my sister was too blind to gain herself. I am going to treat you like the worthless object you are."

"I don't underst-"

"I am going to exploit you around the world, and use your hair to heal everyone that needs to be healed. Ah… all the money I would make doing so."

"What?" Rapunzel cried, "No you can't do that. It doesn't work that way." She attempted to struggle out of her bounds, but she did not prevail.

Adele chuckled, "Struggle all you want my dear… it won't do you any good."

Just then, a voice was heard outside of the tower.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel are you up there?"

Rapunzel's eyes lit up, "Eugene?"

Adele smiled, "Oh how nice… company."

She walked over to the opening of the tower and looked out, "It took you longer to find us then I expected. I'm a bit disappointed Flynn Rider."

"I knew you were nothing but trouble!" Eugene yelled up to her, "you better not hurt Rapunzel or I'll-"

"You'll what, kill me?" Adele snickered, "Oh, but what's stopping you? You've done it once before, you can do it again."

"I never killed anyone in my whole life!"

"What about my sister?"

"What do I care about that? Like I said, I never killed anyone!"

Tired of discussing this back and forth, Eugene attempted climbing up the tower. He tried gripping on any rocks that stuck out enough for him to grab. There weren't many, so climbing up was slow going.

Adele watched him climbing up, and couldn't help but shake her head, "How stupid… he still thinks he can rescue you princess. Well, I'll show him otherwise when he gets up here."

She took out a small bottle, filled with some dark green powder.

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, "What is in that?"

Adele snickered, "Oh… you'll see… if your boyfriend ever gets up here."

She looked at Rapunzel's hair and got an idea. She picked up some of the hair and dropped it out the window.

Rapunzel yelped as her hair pulled on her head, "What are you doing?"

Adele didn't answer her, she just watched and waited.

* * *

><p>Eugene continued climbing up, and was surprised to see all this… hair fall beside him.<p>

"What in the- is this… hair? Rapunzel!"

He grabbed the locks of hair and began climbing up. He started working up a plan of what to do next. The last time he climbed up this tower, he died. He was determined not to make that same mistake again.

When he finally reached the top, he wasn't too surprised to find Blondie all tied up. He slowly made his way inside, watching for Adele.

"Well, it took you long enough!"

Eugene quickly turned to where the voice came from, and saw Adele standing casually next to the window.

Eugene moved in front of Rapunzel, "I think you should let us go. We out number you by one, and reinforcements are on they way."

Adele raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well then I'll make this quick…"

She popped open the bottle of dust, and poured out a small amount into her hand.

"You're looking a bit tired there, here let me help you with that."

Eugene went to jump at her, as she threw the green dust in his face. The dust sparkled for a moment, then started to fade.

"Why did you just throw dust at me?" Eugene coughed.

Adele smirked, "Wait for it…"

Eugene wiped off the rest of the dust, and then he started feeling a little lightheaded. He stumbled forward, and felt his legs growing numb. He ended up falling to the floor with a loud thud. He picked his head up and reached for the princess.

"Rapunzel…" he whispered.

He shuddered out another breath, before laying all the way down. There was no more movement from him.

Rapunzel's eyes widened, "Eugene! No!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! What's going to happen next! O.O Guess we'll find out soon... Please review.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 A Perfect Ending Or Is It?

**Due to people freaking out about the cliffhanger, worked quickly to come up with the next chapter! XD**

**Ashlierthw: Read on to find out...**

**dreaminsapphire: ;) Heeheehawhaw... wait till you read this one...**

**Hollyp13: Read on and find out for yourself...**

**Okay I do not own Tangled...**

* * *

><p>"Eugene! No!"<p>

Rapunzel struggled in her chair, trying to get to her boyfriend. It proved to be in vain, as she's not strong enough to break the chains.

She glared angrily at Adele, "You! How could you do this? You… you…"

"Killed him?" Adele finished, "Please, I did not kill him… yet. That powder I threw at him just put him in a deep sleep for… about an hour. That will get me enough time to get you out of here."

"You didn't even give us a chance to explain ourselves! We-"

"Did you give my sister a chance? That flower that now flows in your hair was MY sisters! It was hers, I gave it to her! Not yours."

"I'm sorry that your sisters flower was taken away, alright? Nobody knew that she kept it hidden at the time. The only thing they cared about was saving their Queen… my mother."

Rapunzel paused and just stared at Adele. Adele's expression turned from anger and rage, to a soft caring look.

Rapunzel took a deep breath, "Look… believe what you want… but I… we did NOT kill Gothel. It was an accident. She tripped and fell out of the window after my hair was cut. I'm very sorry you lost your sister… I really am sorry."

Adele's look soon turned angry again, "I don't need your compassion, I just need your hair."

With that being said, Adele unchained Rapunzel and started dragging her down the stairway. Rapunzel started crying out, and looking back at her unconscious boyfriend, hoping silently that he would wake up.

When they reached the bottom of the tower Adele dragged Rapunzel outside and threw her to the ground.

"Stop struggling girl!" Adele yelled, "I'm ten times stronger then you, and I'm ten times faster. So don't even think about running."

Rapunzel sat up in the grass and looked right at Adele. Before she could say anything, a sound of horses galloping started approaching. Soon she could hear the sound of the Captain's voice calling out some orders.

Adele's face turned white, "No… no I'm not finished yet…"

She turned to Rapunzel, and pointed a finger at her, "Fine! You won this round princess. But my sister will be avenged! Mark my words; I shall get my revenge on you both! Just wait and see… until then…"

Adele curtsied, "Farewell Your Highness…"

With a flip of her cape, Adele disappeared into the woods. The horses and their riders had just missed Adele as they arrived at the castle. The Captain jumped off of Maximus and rushed over to Rapunzel,

"Princess… are you alright?"

Rapunzel nodded, "Yes… I'm fine…"

"Where is that woman? I'll skin her alive with my blade! Wait… what happened your hair-!"

"No! She's gone… you just missed her."

The Captain grunted and called over two of his riders, "Go into the woods, look for the lady who kidnapped the princess and bring her back to the palace."

The guards saluted, and rode off into the woods.

The Captain helped Rapunzel to her feet, "Ryder…?"

Rapunzel nodded to the tower, "He's up there… unconscious."

After collecting Eugene's limp body, the guards escorted the safe princess back to her worried parents. Each guard took some of her hair and lifted it up the ground to keep it from dragging.

Her father and mother both embraced their daughter when she returned.

"We're so glad you're safe Rapunzel." Said her mother.

"Yes," spoke her father, "I just can't believe that woman…" he didn't finish.

Rapunzel smiled, "It's alright now… I'm fine!"

Her mother sighed, and stroked her daughters hair, "So um… do you want a little trim, or do you like it really long?"

"No mom… I want it cut. My hair has been nothing but trouble. I don't want people coming after me because of it."

Her father smiled, while handing her a pair of scissors, "It's your choice daughter."

Rapunzel took the scissors, and thought on it for a moment. Then wielding the scissors, she cut it all with one snip.

* * *

><p>Eugene awoke, sitting up straight in the bed he was in.<p>

"Rapunzel!"

He looked around the room, and saw he was back at the castle. But where was…?

He jumped out of the bed and stumbled to the floor. His mind might be awake, but his legs weren't. He growled, and forced himself to stand up. When he got his hands on that woman he'll-

Just then, he door opened up. The missing princess stood in the doorway, smiling at him.

"Hello there sleeping beauty." She said, mockingly.

"Ra… Rapunzel?" Eugene asked, "Is… that… wait what- what happened?"

She giggled, and went over to hug him. He stood still a little stunned, but soon returned her tight hug.

"Adele…" he spoke, "is she… dead?"

"No Eugene, she got away. But… I don't think she will be bothering us anymore."

Eugene pulled her back and looked her in the eye, "I still have half a mind of going out and finding her myself."

Rapunzel shook her head and pulled him in for a kiss. Eugene closed his eyes and kissed her back. When it ended, he had a half smile on his face.

"Okay… now I only have a quarter of a mind to go after her."

"Let her be Eugene, she's not worth it." Spoke Rapunzel.

Eugene sighed, "You're right… she'd have to be stupid to try and come back here again… well now that's over with, there's uh… something I would like to talk to you about."

Rapunzel's smile faded, "Is… is something wrong?"

"No, no, no… everything is good…" Eugene grinned, "Blondie?"

"Yes?"

"Uh… I want to ask you something, and I hope you say yes."

Eugene got down on one knee, making Rapunzel gasp,

"Eugene…?"

"I'm not sure if this is the right time, but I wanted to ask you for a long time now. I love you Rapunzel, I'd throw down my life for you. I want to see your bright and shiny face in the morning beside me when I wake up… so I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

He took out a small box and opened it,

"Rapunzel… would you make me the happiest man on earth, and be my wife?"

* * *

><p>Adele ran all the way to where everything had started. The place where the flower was whisked away from her sister. As soon as it was taken away, it had sealed Gothel's doom. She needed that flower more then that stupid Queen… and more then that spoiled princess.<p>

Adele ran her fingers around the grass that took the flowers place. This wasn't over yet… oh no, it was far from over.

She glanced up at the shining kingdom in the distance and snarled. Just wait and see… that city and its people… it shall burn to the ground. That's what it deserves! That's what all those people deserve. Next time she strikes… there will be no survivors.

* * *

><p><strong>And they all lived happily ever after! The end! So what did you guys think!<strong>

**Ok... ok... I'm kidding. This IS the end of this story, but I shall work on a sequel after I catch up on my other stories. So seriously though, what did you think? I need everyone to PLEASE leave a response. That**** way I know that I won't be wasting time making a sequel that everyone hates. SO as always... review!**

**And thanks to everyone who has been there for me on this story. XD Adios for now!**


End file.
